Num pequeno casebre
by otayuri
Summary: Bruce e Natasha fugiram para viverem uma vida à dois. Eles irão encontrar um cantinho que possam chamar de "meu". Isso é só um série de ones que conta um pouco da vida de Bruce e Natasha. É minha versão do que aconteceu no final de Age of Ultron e depois disso.
1. Capítulo 1

Entro em casa depois de recolher alguns vegetais da mini-horta que tinha atrás da casa e reparo no casaco pendurado no cabide atrás da porta da frente da casa. Fico um pouco desanimada, ele tinha chegado cedo demais.

-Bruce! -resolvo chamá-lo, logo ele responde.

\- Oi. Estou no quarto- ele grita. Deixo os vegetais na cozinha e vou para o quarto.

-Oi, voce chegou muito cedo, achei que iria voltar daqui a duas horas ou algo do tipo- falei, vendo ele se despir para tomar banho.

-É, mas a senhora Finns esta muito bem de saúde, quer dizer, melhorou bastante de ontem para cá, então mandei ela tomar um calmante e ir descansar mais um pouco. Porque? - ele olhou para mim e percebeu que eu estava um pouco suja de terra- Ah, voce deu uma olhada na horta. Ficou bom, não é?

-Ficou, voce tem mesmo experiencia com isso. Mas eu esperava que demorasse mais, eu queria fazer um... jantar- falei olhando para minhas mãos.

\- Ah, é por isso que voce foi na horta- ele concluiu com um sorriso leve, se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo casto- voce ainda pode fazer, se quiser. Posso demorar no banho.

\- Faria isso?- perguntei, sorrindo outra vez, quando ele confirmou- mas tem que fingir surpresa.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa por voce- ele disse me soltando e indo em direçao ao banheiro exageradamente devagar, chegava a ser engraçado, mas antes de chegar na metade do caminho, se virou sorrindo- não vai aproveitar o tempo extra que estou te dando?

Saí, literalmente, correndo do quarto até a cozinha, rindo. Peguei os vegetais e comecei a lavá-los e a cortá-los, precisava ser rápida, porque mesmo com Bruce enrolando no banho, o tempo seria muito curto para fazer qualquer tipo de comida.

Ao pensar no banho, lembrei da meio promessa de Bruce em ter outras oportunidades de tomar banho com ele. Não era bem uma promessa ou era? De qualquer modo, seria muito bom se eu conseguisse pegá-lo hoje, mas eu sabia que para aquele dia seria impossível entrar com ele no chuveiro. Talvez, se ele tivesse chegado no horário que eu tinha pensado que chegaria, eu poderia deixar a cozinha no jeito e entrar no meio de seu banho.

Dei uma risada ao pensar e na cara surpresa que faria quando eu chegasse por trás dele e começasse a me ensaboar normalmente, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais, então ele lembraria do que tinha me dito na fazenda de Clint. Então eu poderia dizer algo como "Voce prometeu", ou poderia me fingir de inocente e dizer "Eu preciso tomar banho e voce estava demorando". Podia acontecer de tantas formas. Ah, Banner, vou me divertir muito com voce, pensei maldosa com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

Coloquei a panela no fogo baixo, sem parar meus pensamentos. Eu tive que mudar o menu para aquela noite, achei que uma sopa seria mais fácil e rápido de fazer. Não queria que demorasse demais e Bruce ficasse esperando uma eternidade, sem levar em conta que ele deveria estar com fome a essa hora.

Procurei um pano para forrar a mesa minúscula que tínhamos na cozinha, também minúscula, e corri para arrumar as coisas. Talvez, se eu fizesse bastante esforço, conseguiria deixar o lugar até romantico, não que seja muito minha praia, mas eu queria agradar Bruce e acho que essa é uma boa maneira.

Forrei a mesa e transportei alguns talheres que usaríamos para a mesma, posicionando-os cuidadosamente. Terminando de montar a mesa estiquei o pescoço para ver a panela com os vegetais no fogão. Peguei a colher de pau que eu tinha deixado ali perto e misturei o liquido para ver se os vegetais estavam prontos. Estavam, então me apressei a colocar um macarrão que comprara mais cedo e temperei com um tempero caseiro que Bruce havia providenciado a partir da horta. Essa horta é mesmo útil, agradeci internamente.

Misturei a sopa para o sabor ficar igual e fui preparar a carne. Eu já tinha deixado tudo preparado, então essa parte foi bem rápida. Desfiei a carne e misturei com a sopa. Prestei atenção no cheiro da mistura, estava convidativo, tanto que fez meu estomago roncar.

\- Nat, já esta...- levei um pulo com a voz de Bruce atrás de mim.

\- NÃO ESTA PRONTO AINDA, SAIA DAQUI! -gritei tentando esconder a mesa e a sopa ao mesmo tempo, acabando não escondendo nenhum dos dois. Ele saiu rapidamente da cozinha. Olhei a mesa, eu queria ter deixado um pouco romantico, mas nem tive tempo para isso. Soltei um suspiro frustado e voltei minha atenção para a panela. Nem tudo sai do jeito planejado, me contentei.

Vendo que a sopa já estava pronta, desliguei o fogo, deixei a panela em cima da mesa com uma tampa e joguei o resto dentro da pia, correndo para o quarto em seguida, me despindo no caminho. Agradeci pela casa ser pequena e deixar o percurso curto.

\- Não sai daqui- gritei para o Bruce, que estava esperando sentado na cama- eu vou tomar um banho em cinco minutos- corri desesperada para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, ainda tinha um pouco de água quente. Pensei mais uma vez na promessa do banho. Se Bruce resolvesse entrar aqui agora, eu esqueceria o jantar sem pensar duas vezes. Estou dando credito demais àquela frase, pensei tentando me concentrar em tomar um banho rápido.

Saindo do chuveiro, me enxuguei na toalha e fui para o quarto na mesma velocidade. Pude ver pelo canto do olho que Bruce continuava na mesma posição. Tadinho.

\- Só mais um pouco. Estou quase pronta, Bruce. - vesti minha roupa tão depressa que quase caí no processo, quando virei, vi Bruce de costas.

\- Pronto? - perguntou, fiquei encantada com aquilo, porque eu não tinha pedido a ele para se virar, nem mesmo fazia questão que ele se virasse. Concordei indo em sua direção e dando- lhe um beijo. Percebi olhando em seus olhos, que ele não entendera nada, mas não expliquei, apenas puxei sua mão para jantarmos.

\- Nossa! Tasha, voce fez isso? - perguntou, fingindo surpresa. Sorri.

\- Sim, gostou?

\- Se gostei? Adorei!- ele me puxou para um beijo- voce é perfeita!

\- Vem. É uma coisa bem simples, na verdade. Não tive tempo de inventar moda, mas acho que dá para engolir- servi a sopa em seu prato, recebendo um olhar de aprovação.

\- O cheiro esta ótimo- elogiou.

\- É? Ve se eu posso casar- ele provou uma colherada.

\- Definitivamente vai ser minha esposa- olhei para ele, meu sorriso aumentando. Tentei controlar meu coração, mas ele continuou acelerado.

\- Ah, eh...- eu não sabia o que falar- e-eu tentei enfeitar um pouco, mas eu não soube o que poderia deixar um pouco mais romantico.

\- Romantico...- falou pensativo, enquanto eu me sentava- espera um pouco -ele se levantou e sumiu pela porta, voltando pouco depois com duas velas, deixou as velas em cima da mesa e acendeu- Que tal isso?

\- Boa ideia!

\- Eu lembrei que de vez enquanto o sistema de luz dava defeito, então eu guardava algumas velas no guarda-roupa- sorriu e segurou minha mão que estava na mesa, sorri de volta.

\- Bom, então, isso quer dizer que posso me preparar para ficar no escuro a qualquer momento.

\- Não é tanto assim- começou a dizer, porém eu esclareci.

\- Não estou reclamando- pensei um pouco e falei, por fim, com um tom maldoso -É capaz até de eu gostar. Não, eu _vou_ gostar disso!


	2. Chapter 2

Viver no vilarejo não é algo difícil. Tudo ficava perto de tudo. As pessoas do lugar eram facinantes, todos se conheciam e comprimentavam. Eu conseguira um emprego facilmente em um mercadinho, o homem dissera que precisava mesmo de uma pessoa para ajudá-lo, mas quem tinha me informado dessa vaga era Bruce, que conhecia mais as pessoas dali.

No lugar quase ninguem tinha carro, não que as condições do lugar fossem tão precárias, mas ninguém via muita necessidade de andar de automóvel em um lugar tão pequeno.

Eu andava na calçada um pouco escorregadia, por causa da lama que fora trazida da floresta pela chuva noturna, observando três crianças brincando de pular corda. Elas pararam bruscamente de cantar quando o garoto que pulava errou. Enquanto eles trocavam de lugar, uma das meninas me viu e acenou para mim, logo os outros fizeram o mesmo, e eu respondi aos aceno.

Continuei andando pela calçada, tomando cuidado onde pisava, até chegar na cabana de Bruce. Eu podia chama-la de minha cabana também, acho.

Entrei na casa e encontrei Bruce sentado assistindo tv. Ele desviou sua atenção da tela quando abri a porta, me olhando interrogativamente, esperando uma resposta.

-Consegui o emprego- sorri animada. Eu nunca tinha pensado sobre aquilo antes, mas eu nunca tinha procurado um emprego. Eu sempre estive sob o comando da KGB, bom, pelo menos a maior parte da vida, depois trabalhei para a Shield, mas eu não tinha procurado, exatamente. Tinha sido recrutada, tipo convidada, mas tinha sido um convite meio " venha ou morre, lembrando que eu estou com você na mira".

Falei isso com Bruce. Ele riu e comentou:

\- Achei que você tivesse aceitado entrar para a Shield espontaneamente, digo, achei que você tivesse encarado tudo de forma diferente.

\- Encarei. Clint foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na época, eu aceitaria ir com ele mesmo ele estando desarmado. Mas mais tarde, quando já estávamos na Shield, pensei no que tinha acontecido e, cruamente, foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu.

\- Pensando desse jeito...- ele deixou a frase no ar, voltando seu olhar para a tv outra vez- Ei, quando você começa?

\- Amanhã mesmo. O pessoal daqui é muito interessante.

\- Porque?

\- Nem fui apresentada diretamente a eles e parece que todos me conhecem.

\- É uma cidade pequena, quando alguém diferente aparece as pessoas ficam curiosas. Provavelmente, todos sabem que eu voltei e você tá morando comigo.

O assunto tinha acabado ali, então demos atenção aos anúncios da televisão. Meus braços se embolaram nos dele e minha cabeça se inclinou para seu ombro.

O dia se foi num piscar de olhos. Nós jantamos e fomos para a cama descansar.

\- Amanhã você não tem ninguém para atender?- pergunto, enquanto passo um creme hidratante na perna.

-Não, a senhora Finns tem uma saúde incrível! Já esta melhor, imagina. Não duvido nada de você encontrá-la correndo amanha. Aquela senhora tem mais energia que eu. - responde do banheiro, solto um riso.

-Você fala de uma forma engraçada.

\- Mas é! - ele aparece no quarto- Você vai ver: aqui as pessoas adoecem muito pouco. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos de eu ir embora. Queria ajudar pessoas realmente doentes.

\- Humm... Então porque voltou? Poderia termos ido para um lugar mais necessitado.

\- Não, não é um lugar...- ele parou de falar, quando deitou na cama e cama deu um estalado alto- que estranho. -quando ele se mexeu para ver o que tinha acontecido, a cama caiu.

Soltei um grito pelo susto e fiquei um pouco ofegante.

-Opa. Acho que a cama estava com muitos cupins.

-É, acho estava- concordei levantando devagar- O que vamos fazer?

-Não sei. Você precisa dormir para trabalhar amanha- suspirei olhando a cama quebrada.

\- Talvez seja só a armação da cama que tenha saído do lugar- minha voz estava esperançosa. Comecei a tentar levantar o colchão para ver a armação, mas quando Bruce levantou para eu verificar, vi uma armação partida ao meio.

-Então?

-Sem concerto- concluí. Bruce soltou o colchão- Teremos que dormir em outro lugar.- balancei a cabeça desanimada, porém, ao olhar para o Bruce, notei um brilho em seus olhos.

\- E se acamparmos?

\- Agora?

\- E por não? Prefere ficar no sofá?

\- Poderíamos colocar o colchão no chão.

\- Mas qual é a graça disso?- perguntou, olhei para ele. Ele parecia uma criança judiada.

\- Mas já esta escuro para montar uma barraca.

\- Ta bom- ele desistiu com um suspiro e começou a levantar o colchão.

\- Ei- chamei sua atenção- vamos acampar.

Ele sorriu e correu para tirar uma barraca do armário. Fomos para fora, perto da horta que ele havia revivido e montamos em poucos minutos. Aquela barraca era mais fácil do que as que eu estava acostumada a montar.

\- Vou buscar os cobertores- ele entrou outra vez, tentando conter a empolgação. Fiquei imaginando o que poderia fazê-lo gostar tanto de acampar. Eu não era muito fã, pois sempre que eu fazia aquilo era por necessidade, mas Bruce devia ter lembranças boas dessas cabanas de pano.

Voltou tentando equilibrar as cobertas sem deixá-las encostarem no chão.

-Abre a barraca- pediu, urgente. Abri e ele jogou as coisas lá dentro. Ele arrumou tudo agilmente, depois se virou para mim e ofereceu a mão- as damas primeiro.

\- Oh, quanto cavalerismo- brinquei, aceitando a mão e entrando. Acreditei que ficaríamos apertados, mas tinha espaço para os dois.

Me ajeitei para dormir, mas Bruce me chamou para ver uma coisa, ele estava do lado oposto ao meu, então eu tive que fazer um esforço para poder me juntar a ele.

\- Sabia que o lado certo de dormir é virado para o outro lado, certo- reclamei.

\- Quem liga? Olha- apontou o céu, as estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes- Dá para ver melhor o céu daqui.

-É bonito.- admiti, sorrindo com ele- Não me lembro de prestar muito atenção nessas coisas.

\- É uma visão maravilhosa!- Bruce passou o braço ao eu redor, me puxando para mais perto- É grande demais...o mundo.

\- Parecem diamantes, né?

\- Eu te dou um qualquer dia.

\- Um diamante?

\- Uma estrela - ri do romantismo, sentindo as bochechas vermelhas.

\- Você! Isso foi muito cafona, mas gostei. - me inclinei para beijá-lo, ficamos daquele jeito por séculos- Você é um conquistador de meia tigela. Fez isso só para ganhar beijo.

\- Não é verdade, não sou um encantador de meia tigela!

\- Mas fez isso para ganhar um beijo.

-Um não- bati nele, brincando- ok, ok. Mas não sou um encantador de meia tigelas, sou encantador de cobras.

\- Esta me chamando de cobra?- estreitei os olhos para ele.

\- Esta dizendo que esta encantada por mim?

-Ah, eu te odeio! Deixa eu dormir.

\- Não, odeia não- cantarolou, me abraçando de novo e cheirando meu cabelo- boa noite, Tasha!

Mal vi que já tinha dormido, pois me concentrei apenas nos braços de Bruce me abraçando e o sono me envolveu lentamente.

No outro dia acordei com Bruce me chamando cedo, dizendo que eu tinha que levantar para ir trabalhar.

\- Não quero. Me deixa quieta e nem ouse tirar seu braço daqui. -falei de olhos fechados. Estava tudo tão perfeito, porque o sol tinha que vir atrapalhar?

\- Você tem que ir. - falou perto do meu ouvido e me deu um beijo leve, não sei se devo dizer a ele que isso só me convence a ficar.

No fim, Bruce me irritou e eu sai da barraca com raiva e ele riu. Acho isso muito injusto da parte dele, primeiro me enche de beijo e dorme me abraçando, depois me tira tudo do nada, de uma vez. Cruel e frio.

Pelo menos, agora eu tenho uma lembrança boa sobre acampamentos, assim como Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ah! oi, Marcos- falei quando vi o homem na cabana. Tinha esquecido que Bruce tinha chamado Marcos para concertar a cama. Eu o conhecia pouco, conversávamos quando ele ia comprar um macarrão ou fósforo de última hora no mercado. Ele era um enrolado em questões de provisões para a própria casa, então ele só comprava quando sentia extrema necessidade de usar qualquer coisa que fosse, e como o mercado era mais perto que o supermercado (Sim, tínhamos um) ele comprava ali mesmo, aos poucos.

-Oi, Natasha. O que voce e o doutor Bruce fizeram nessa cama, em - ele me olhou brincando.

-Não é nada disso que esta pensando.

\- Não estou pensando em nada. Só perguntei.

-Bobo! A cama estava cheia de cupins, aí quando Bruce foi deitar a cama despencou. Foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Humm...

Deixei aquela copia de Tony Stark terminando de arrumar a cama, e fui deixar a sacola que carregava na cozinha. Bruce estava sentado na mesa lendo um livro com a capa de couro toda preta e sem ilustração. Ele usava aqueles óculos que sempre o deixava mais sexy que de costume. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e parecia muito concentrado no que lia, o que me fez repensar em chamá-lo.

Resolvi não mexer com ele, pois se o que ele estivesse lendo fosse tão sério, iria ser mesquinho de minha parte incomoda-lo apenas para chamar sua atenção para mim, então voltei minha atenção para a sacola em minhas mãos. Firmei a sacola na pia e a abri. Tirei o pacote de arroz, o enlatado de ervilha e uma geleia especial, que tinha acabado de chegar no mercado e que eu queria que Bruce experimentasse. Guardei tudo no armarinho que tinha encima da pia.

-Nat...- Bruce me chamou, notando minha presença- o que voce trouxe

-Ah, nada de mais. Só algumas coisas que já estavam acabando e uma geleia nova. Comprei para voce, é de morando e parece muito boa. Vi ela e pensei em trazer para voce.

-Não precisava, voce sabe.

-Eu queria. Qual é Bruce, não posso fazer uma surpresa para voce Por favor- virei os olhos.

-Ok, ok. Acho que Marcos esta pensando coisas erradas sobre a cama- Bruce deu um meu sorriso.

-Ele esta. - concordei, balançando a cabeça- cheguei aqui e a primeira coisa que fez ao me ver foi perguntar o por que da cama ter quebrado. Eu contei para ele, mas ele não quis acreditar. Ele é um pervertido. - Bruce apenas deu uma risada. Marcos chegou da porta e avisou que tinha acabado.

-Já podem voltar suas atividades costumeiras. Ah, e me avisem se meu trabalho ficou bom. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. Até mais senhorita Romanoff.

-Tchau, Marcos. - me despedi, fechando a porta quando ele saiu. - Bom, a cama foi restaurada.

-Ainda bem. Minha coluna agradece.

-A minha também. - eu disse, fiquei feliz por ter trago o dinheiro que eu tinha guardado na minha mochila, que eu costumava guardar para emergencias. Olhei para meu relógio de pulso. - Já esta tarde para almoçar, porque a gente não faz um lanche

-Boa ideia. Porque não traz aquela geleia para a gente.- sorri, me virando para pegar a geleia do armário.

-O que voce estava lendo

-Ah, só um livro de medicina. Queria me lembrar dos sintomas detalhados de uma doença. Eu tinha me confundido um pouco.

-Ah, é algo importante Quer dizer, alguém esta com suspeita dessa doença

-Não, tudo certo. Lembra falei que ninguém adoece aqui Foi só uma pesquisa para não esquecer.

-Hum... Fiquei com medo de te incomodar ou algo assim.

-Voce nunca incomoda- ele respondeu com facilidade, enquanto passava a geleia num pão que eu tinha posto na mesa- valeu.

-De nada. -peguei um pão e fiz o mesmo- Espero que a cama não de problemas outra vez, vai ser mais difícil convencer Marcos da nossa história.

-É, acho que é porque ele vive sozinho.

-Será que algum dia ele vai encontrar alguém Ele já não parece ser tão jovem mais.

\- Sei lá. Quem sabe Eu encontrei. - ele olhou para mim. Corei. Não sou do tipo que troca carinho e frases de amor o tempo todo, até porque faz, literalmente, séculos que não tenho um relacionamento, então não estou acostumada a ser tratada dessa forma. Dei um sorriso meio sem graça.

Terminamos de lanchar e Bruce me ajudou a guardar as coisas. Depois pegou o livro e foi deixar no armário enquanto eu foi jogar uma água na horta. Voltei para dentro da casa. Bruce estava assistindo televisão e me perguntou onde eu fui, respondi que estava regando as plantas. Sentei ao seu lado, sem assistir à televisão.

Um toque chamou minha atenção de volta para o mundo real. Sorri ao reconhece-lo e corri para procurar minha mochila, já quase vazia. Peguei o aparelho que emitia o som agudo.

\- O que é isso - Bruce veio atrás de mim.

-É um aparelho que alguns agentes da Shield costumavam ter. Só alguns de alto nível. Antes da Shield "acabar" consegui... ãhn...pegar emprestado dois deles. Um esta comigo - liguei o aparelho e uma tela acendeu, mostrando a imagem de um bebe brincando na sala- e o outro esta com Clint.

-Ei, Nat- Clint apareceu na tela- Oi, Bruce.

-Oi, Clint. - respondi e Bruce deu um aceno com a mão- Como ta a Laura

\- Ela ta bem. Laura, vem conversar com a Nat- Clint olhou além da camera e chamou, logo Laura também apareceu na tela.

-Ah, Nat! Bem que Clint me disse que voce tinha fugido. Ai, isso é tão lindo- ela falou com a voz sonhadora.

-Voce esta lendo muito romance e vendo muita novela, Laura. - falei.

-Voce que esta. Não fui eu que fugi com o amor da minha vida- falou, outra vez um pouco abobada.

-Ta bom. Clint como vão meus sobrinhos

-Vão bem. Alias, Pietro esta crescendo sem uma madrinha. Vou desertar voce da família.

-Não vai- Laura interviu fazendo uma careta.

-Quero ver voce enfrentar sua esposa, Clint. Voce tem coragem o suficiente

-Não, não sou louco. Sua palavra é a voz de Deus, amor.

-Melhor assim- ela disse dando um beijo em seu rosto- A gente conversa mais tarde sobre as coisas que voces estão fazendo, Nat- ela deu uma piscadela e saiu de vista. Olhei para o Bruce, ele estava vermelho como um pimentão.

-Uh... Voces andam fazendo coisas- Clint provocou- Não é justo que eu não esteja incluído nessa conversa. Sou seu melhor amigo!

-Não se preocupe, depois te mando as fotos - brinquei. Nicole pulou no colo do pai.

\- Tia Nat ! De que coisa voces estão falando

\- De nada que princesas precisam saber.- Clint respondeu. - Agora deixa o papai conversar com a tia Nat.

\- A tia Nat já viu como meu irmãozinho cresceu

-Sim, ela já viu o quanto ele esta grandão.- falando isso ela saiu correndo. -Onde estávamos

\- Fotos.

\- Ah, sim. Eu quero detalhes e não deixe embaçar. Nem quero saber se esta muito ansiosa ou não.

\- E por não fala aquele vocabulário que voce usa ao falar dessas coisas

-Não posso dizer. Tenho filhos por perto.

-Uh, que super pai.

\- Mas ainda quero as fotos, mas seria melhor se estivesse incluído para aquela conversa.

\- Porque voce não para de perturbar minha vida Vai dar conta da sua mulher, Barton.

-Sabe o que é Preciso de algumas dicas.

-Não esta dando conta Esta deixando minha amiga frustada- perguntei com uma falsa voz indignada.

-Para de falar besteira com a Tasha e vai dar banho no Pietro, Clint.- Laura falou do outro lado.

-To indo.

-Vai obedecer a Laura, vai- provoquei.

-Cala a boca, Romanoff. - ele falou e desligou. Guardei o aparelho de volta na bolsa e procurei Bruce com o olho, nem percebi que ele tinha saído do meu lado.

-Bruce.

-Natasha, por que voce não tinha me falado desse negócio

-Não sei. Nem lembrei disso - dei de ombros, sem entender o porque de ele estar serio, ele não entendeu que estávamos só brincando

-Voce sabe que o governo pode rastrear a ligação.

-Ah, é isso - perguntei para confirmar, ele acenou que sim- Não tem como governo nenhum fazer isso. A linha é totalmente segura e sem contato com a internet. É próprio para o uso de espiões. Por isso eu peguei dois escondido, assim o governo não pergunta nada e eu vou ter sempre uma linha segura, sem ninguém ficar no meu pé. E o governo nunca soube quantos desses a Shield tinha, então eles nunca vão saber.

-Ufa... Eu realmente não queria ter que sair daqui.

-Nem eu. Mas voce sabe que Clint, Laura e eu estávamos brincando, né

\- Claro.- Ele confirmou, me deixando mais aliviada com todo aquele assunto- Na verdade, ficou feliz por voces serem tão próximos.

-Clint é meu melhor amigo.

-Acho que devia ir visita-lo.

-É muito cedo para uma viagem muito longa. Por enquanto dá para matar a saudade pelo aparelho, mas eu vou depois. É só que vai demorar muito.

-Bom, por mim, desde que voce sempre volte, pode ir e voltar quando quiser. - ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

-Voce sabe que eu vou sempre voltar.- falei sem desviar os olhos. Me aproximei dele e nos beijamos- voce pode usar o comunicador quando quiser.

-Ok, mas não sei se preciso conversar com um membro da nossa antiga equipe sobre...Bom voce sabe.

\- Voce não precisa conversar sobre isso, necessariamente. Pode não parecer, mas Clint sabe falar de uma coisa ou outra que não seja sobre Shield, Vingadores, seu arco e flecha, sobre sexo, sobre sua esposa, sobre os biscoitos da sua esposa ou sobre seus filhos.- falei enumerando os itens com os dedos, dei um salto como se acabasse de me dar conta de algo- Puxa! Eu basicamente resumi a vida do Barton. - Bruce riu com gosto- Sabe...Se voce continuar dando sorrisos tão bonitos, vou virar uma palhaça. -Bruce sorriu e me beijou de novo.

* * *

 **Obrigada por lerem até aqui. Só quero dar um recadinho rápido: Cometem aqui em baixo, é muito importante que eu saiba se estão gostando.**

 **Até o próximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu chequei meu relógio de pulso enquanto colocava a mercadoria de um cliente numa sacola plastica e lhe entregava sorrindo, murmurando um agradecimento. Tinha dado hora de eu ir embora , então assim que recebi o dinheiro, depositei na caixa eletrônica e gritei para meu chefe:

-Ei, senhor Bones, meu expediente acabou.

-Já? Puxa o tempo voa hoje em dia.- um senhor de meia idade risonho apareceu detras de uma das prateleiras- Você já pode ir. Te vejo amanhã.

-Te vejo amanhã.- respondi saindo de trás do balcão. Saí da loja, estava na hora de todos irem para casa. As pessoas saem do trabalho, os pais buscam seus filhos na escola e vão todos para a casa descansarem e jantarem juntos.

Me senti em uma paz profunda ao ver um grupinho de adolecentes conversando e rindo na rua. Eu sempre quis ter uma vida de verdade, todo esse tempo apenas trabalhando eu esperava uma vida. Eu estou vivendo agora, finalmente. Finalmente consigo respirar sem a sensação de que até meu ar era vigiado e preso, controlado. Eu podia respirar!

O sol tinha desaparecido, só restava mais alguns rastros deixados por seus raios. Senti um vento mais frio soprando meu cabelo, encolhi para me proteger contra o ar gélido, pois eu estava vestida com uma blusa sem manga e não tinha trago uma jaqueta.

Cheguei em casa com as chaves na mão e abri a porta. Entrei, fechei a porta e deixei a chave no sofá. Não vi o Bruce. Talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado, pensei comigo mesma.

Segui para o quarto, sentei na cama e tirei a sandália do pé, percebendo que a luz do banheiro estava ligada e o chuveiro estava aberto. Bruce esta tomando banho, sorri calmamente com o pensamento. Me peguei sorrindo como uma boba, não tinha motivos para eu sorrir daquela forma. Era como se qualquer coisa que Bruce fizesse, até um movimento inconciente que ele faz frequentemente, tivesse o poder de me fazer sorrir daquela maneira. Será que é isso que é estar apaixonada?

Dei de ombros para esses pensamentos, ainda sorrindo, e me levantei para guardar meus calçados, mas parei subitamente ao ver o que eu estava tendo a chance de fazer. Acho que não tem uma hora melhor do que agora, pensei, terminando de fechar o guarda-roupa. Vou me juntar a você, Bruce.

Comecei a me despir e caminhar sem pressa até a porta do banheiro, quando peguei na maçaneta comecei a re-pensar e a confiança que eu sentia de que era um bom momento, começou a se esvair de mim. Quem sabe num outro dia, Natasha, pensei, você tem todo o tempo do mundo garantido.

Sacodi a cabeça, lançando meus pensamentos para outro canto. A porta talvez esteja trancada, se estiver, farei isso outro dia, se não estiver, eu entro. Bruce irá resolver isso.

Girei a maçaneta calmamente e a porta deslizou com uma facilidade admirável para uma porta tão velha. O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou a atenção de Bruce, que se virou.

Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado por me ver despida em sua frente. Peguei-o desprevinido.

-Eu cheguei.- sorri e entrei no chuveiro com ele. O banheiro era pequeno como a casa toda, mas o detalhe era que era um banheiro pequeno e Bruce e eu ficamos um pouquinho perto demais- Acho que o banheiro não é muito espaçoso, não acha, doutor?

-A-a-cho que sim- ele falou um pouco nervoso. Eu mal conseguia controlar minha cara de sapeca, era evidente. Bruce tinha reparado.

-Por que esta tão nervoso, Banner? Eu só queria me juntar a você, quer dizer, pelo menos ainda temos água quente.

-É, eu sei- ele estava se esforçando para não gaguejar. Sorri mais ainda.

-Sim? Mas ainda não me disse por que esta tão nervoso. Quer que eu relaxe você?- estava muito divertido.

-Não...Não é necessário.- ele respondeu mais firme.

-Como quiser, mas eu preciso relaxar.- brinquei, mas ele não estava mais embaraçado, então não tinha mais tanta graça- Como foi seu dia?

-Foi bem comum. A senhora Morgan, você não conhece ainda, mas esta grávida, então eu fui vê-la hoje. E você?

-O de sempre. Nada de mais.- envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço, nos aproximando mais, e o beijei.- Mas quem sabe isso pode mudar...

-Nat, eu sei que em relacionamentos as pessoas fazem sexo, mas eu não posso fazer tudo como as outras pessoas.- esperei ele terminar de explicar- Eu tenho limites e ele acaba no Hulk, você sabe, minha pressão cardíaca não pode aumentar muito.

-Quer dizer que não podemos transar?- perguntei, cuidadosa, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

-Quer dizer que, se formos fazer isso, vamos nos concentrar em você. Não posso arriscar deixar o outro cara escapar.

-Entendo- balancei a cabeça devagar. Meus sentidos se apuraram, de repente. O banheiro era pequeno e deixava pouco espaço para nos movermos muito, a água quente subia e preenchia o banheiro, deixando tudo abafado, Bruce estava muito perto e sua pele estava escorregadia, sua boca estava mais beijável do que nunca, não pude me impedir de beijá-lo.

O ambiente estava naturalmente me provando e Bruce também. Eu o beijava intensamente. Aquilo tudo tinha um efeito óbvio em mim. Aquele beijo estava criando ondas que passavam por todo meu corpo.

Bruce deixava suas mãos passearem por minhas costas. Sua lingua já tinha pedido passagem, que eu dei de bom grado. Nossas linguas se embolavam num ritmo frenético. Eu podia sentir quais eram os efeitos daquilo sobre ele. Gemi em sua boca. Estava sem ar, mas que se dane o ar, eu não precisava respirar.

Bruce deixou minha boca e passou a dar atenção ao meu pescoço. Me arrepiei com os primeiros beijos. Meu cabelo estava completamente molhado e espalhado pelos ombros, dificultando um pouco o trabalho de Bruce. Recolhi o cabelo para o outro lado para ajudá-lo.

Pareceu deixá-lo satisfeito, pois ele me deu um chupão forte, que me fez gemer e me sentir mais molhada.

\- Bruce...- suspirei. Ele abusava e provocava meu pescoço. Suas mãos, que à muito não se continham em passear nas minhas costas, apertavam minhas nádegas com força e as soltavam.

Eu estava alucinada com todas as sensações que eu sentia ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha pensado em Bruce daquela maneira tão quente e confiante, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e isso me deixava incrivelmente excitada.

-Bruce...- gemi outra vez, quando ele deu umas mordiscadas em meu pescoço. Uma de suas mãos resolveu se aventurar entre minhas pernas- Awn...isso...

-Isso o que?- ele sussurrou baixinho em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer. Ele deixou a mão passando de leve em minha virilha. Afastei um pouco as pernas.

-Oh, você esta brincando.- reclamei, sem consegui acreditar no Bruce estava se recusando a me dar.

-É só me dizer, porque eu não sei ler mentes, Natasha.

-Hum...-gemi quando seu dedo ameaçou aprofundar o toque- Bruce, eu quero você. - me esforcei para falar.

Ele deixou o seu dedo se aprofundar e tocar meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer mais alto, mas ele logo se afastou dali. Tentei protestar, mas ele não me deu tempo. Puxou uma das minhas pernas até sua cintura, para dar lhe mais espaço. A sensação de ficar mais aberta e exposta para ele me fez ter uma série de espamos.

Eu já me sentia muito próxima do clímax. Bruce era habilidoso com as mãos, sabia onde e quando me tocar. Seus dedos eram gentis e agressivos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava interessada em descobrir como gentil e agressivo poderia descrever seu toque.

Eu nem saberia dizer se o que estava me molhando agora era água ou suor, só sabia que eu estava com muito calor e gemendo e me contorcendo como uma descontrolada.

-Bruce!- eu dizia repetidas vezes, como se tentasse dizer algo com apenas seu nome, mas era sempre interrompida por gemido longo causado por um toque mais engenhoso.- Ai...

Minha cabeça pendeu para trás, Bruce acelerara os movimentos circulares que ele fazia em meu clitóris. Ele me segurou com mais força, pois tinha percebido que minha perna não me aguentaria. Naquele momento eu não conseguia fazer mais nada além de gemer.

Soltei um gemido mais forte, cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros e mordi meus lábios com força para tentar lutar contra aquela onda forte que queimou meu corpo como larva quente.

-Ah... Isso...Isso...É isso...- não parei de dizer. Meu corpo ainda tremia e tive que me firmar em Bruce, jogando meu corpo sobre ele. Meus pensamentos sobre Bruce apenas prolongou mais o clímax.

Quando recuperei a conciência, Bruce ainda me segurava. Me afastei dele.

-Deve ter algo que eu deva fazer por você.- sorri e segurei seu membro sem cerimônia. Comecei a acariciá-lo sem pudor e olhando para seu rosto para não perder sua expressão de prazer.

-Oh, Nat, por favor, cuidado.- me alertou entre gemidos- Não vou conseguir me controlar.

-Não quero que faça isso. Você não vai deixar de fazer isso por causa do outro cara, vai? Prometo que não passo dos limites com você, Bruce. Relaxa.

Ele relaxou mesmo. Bruce confia em mim. Ele se entregou completamente, me abraçando e me beijando.

-Hum...-gemia cada vez mais, eu acelerava de pouco em pouco. Até que Bruce me apertou com mais força, a ponto de me machucar, e eu entendi que era hora de parar ou o outro cara ia acabar aparecendo. Bruce gemeu em contentamento.

Ele se separou ofegante e tentou manter distância. Acho que ele estava tentando se acalmar.

Alguns minutos depois ele olhou para mim mais calmo. Ele tinha um controle sobre o próprio corpo admirável.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer um ao outro.

-Acho que é melhor tomarmos banho antes que a àgua quente acabe- Bruce quebrou o silêncio, concordei e tomamos um banho de verdade.

Depois que terminamos seguimos para o quarto em silêncio e nos vestimos. Deitamos ainda sem falar uma palavra.

Meu corpo doía um pouco, acho que eu precisava mesmo dormir. Olhei para o lado e Bruce estava distraído também. Espero que eu não tenha feito nada que o tenha chatiado.

-Bruce, tudo bem? - arrisquei perguntar.

-Sim, por que?

-Você esta muito calado.

-Você também. Vem cá.- ele abriu o braço para me abraçar.-Boa noite, Tasha.

-Boa noite, Bruce.- a janela do quarto estava meio aberta, deixando o vento frio invadir aos poucos o quarto, provavelmente, mais tarde teremos que levantar para fechá-la, mas por hora, fazia o clima do quarto ficar agradável. O escuro era confortável, apenas a luz da lua iluminava o quarto e, a melhor parte, Bruce me abraçava, ele tinha cheiro de sabonete e seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, como os meus. Para melhorar a melhor parte, eu podia sentia seu peito descendo e subindo calmamente.

Eu dormi.


	5. Chapter 5

Acabamos de jantar e estavamos limpando os últimos talheres que restavam dentro da pia. Bruce enxugava e guardava tudo no lugar e eu lavava, desse jeito terminamos de lavar tudo em poucos minutos.

-Pronto, acabou.- anunciei.

-Enfim.- Bruce deu um suspiro, guardou o pano molhado e me abraçou pela cintura. Ele me deu um sorriso contagiante, que me fez sorrir também, e me deu um beijo- O que faremos agora?

-Não sei, diga-me você. O que quer fazer?

-Humm...- ele fez uma cara pensativa- Para ser sincero não tenho ideia. Que tal só irmos deitar? Amanhã é sábado e podemos dormir até mais tarde.

-Então por que ir dormir tão cedo?

-Não disse em dormir mais cedo.- Ele falou. Sorri maldosa e ele concertou- Podemos ficar conversando. Não tem nada melhor do que ficar conversando até ter sono.

-Tá, talvez você tenha razão.- me soltei dele e o puxei para irmos para o quarto. Assim que nos trocamos deitamos na cama. Não tínhamos nada para conversar no início.

-Bom, você... Como esta o senhor Bones?- Bruce tentou puxar assunto.

-Ele esta bem. Ele é uma graça, sabe. Ele conversa bastante comigo quando não temos clientes na loja. Contamos piadas e ele fica me contando o que ele fazia quando era mais jovem.- contei rindo- Ele disse que gostava de entrar no banheiro feminino antes da educação física. Ele era um safado.

-Quem nunca, Natasha?

-O que quer dizer?- olhei curiosa para ele.

-Nada.- ele desviou o rosto- O que mais ele diz?

-Ele fica me contando sobre as brincadeiras de rua, diz que ele sempre dava um jeito de trapaciar em todas, depois ele pega um pacote de biscoito e fica comendo, ele adora biscoitos!

-Eu sei. Não sei como não adoece de tanto comer doce.

-Ele tem uma alma juvenil, adora conversar e é muito gentil.

-Sim, é fácil lidar com ele.

-E aquela dona que esta grávida, Bruce?

-Quem?! ah, sim. Ela esta òtima. Passei uma dieta para ela hoje. Infelizmente, não posso cuidar dela muito bem, porque aqui não tem condições suficientes. É uma pena, mas pelo menos temos uma cidade por perto que tem um hospital adequado.

-Mas eu ouvi que há um hospital ficando pronto.

-É, mas pelo jeito o projeto teve algumas dificuldades e atrasou e a senhora Morgan não pode mais esperar.

-Sei. Ela esta de quanto tempo?

-Três meses.

-Humm... O que faremos amanhã, em?

-Que nada, ficar aqui e não fazer nada me parece uma boa. Não estou afim nem de levantar daqui, Nat.

-Eu também. - dei uma pausa antes de mudar de assunto.- Você não acha que aqui é tudo quieto?

-Por que? Esta com saudade da Shield?

-Um pouco. É estranho não ter uma missão depois de...

-Dois meses- Bruce completou.

-Nossa já faz dois meses que estamos aqui? Nem parece.

-Eu sei...

-Ah, você não tinha me dito onde era a escola!

-Você... Achei que não fosse importante para você saber onde é a escola, Nat. Por que você esta falando isso agora?- ele perguntou, confuso pela súbita mudança de assunto.

-É que teve uma época que eu fui professora.- respondi pomposa.

-Ah, é?! Legal, achei que você tivesse trabalhado como espiã desde sempre.

-Bem, eu sempre fui uma espiã.- concordei, pensando em voz alto, também meio confusa. Por fim, eu balancei a cabeça, deixando isso de lado e continuando: -Foi tipo que uma missão, eu acho. Quer dizer...- forcei a mente outra vez, mas Bruce tirou continuou falando e acabou pegando minha atenção de novo.

-Espiões têm que saber de tudo.- Eu ri com seu comentário.

-Bom, nem tudo...

-Mas você dava aula de quê?- ele me envolveu com um braço, mas eu parei de repente. Ele percebeu que eu fiquei tensa- O que foi?

-Eu não sei- respondi com a voz transparecendo meu desespero, me sentei. Como não tinha visto isso antes? Esse buraco. Como não vi que eu não sabia daquilo? Por que eu não tinha visto e me questionado? Estava na minha frente essa pergunta o tempo todo. Onde eu dava aula?

-Então o que foi?- Bruce sentou-se também e tirou uma mecha de cabelo para ver meu rosto, mas eu desviei do toque.

-Não, eu não sei.- tentei levantar, mas Bruce me impediu.

-Não sabe o que, Tasha?

-Não sei do que que eu dava aula.- Não conseguia olhá-lo, ele deveria querer ficar com alguém estranha como eu, que nem sabia... Não... Minha cabeça doia muito. Fechei os olhos com força e pus as mãos na cabeça por reflexo.

-Natasha, o que houve?- Bruce tentava entender e me acalmar, eu estava muito agitada, tinha levantado da cama e andava pelo quarto. Fiquei agoniada. Senti como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre mim.- Calma. O que esta sentindo? Você esta suando frio. Natasha.

-Bruce, eu não sei onde eu dava aula- repondi, completamente cofusa.

-Ta. Tudo bem. Olha para mim, deixa isso para lá, não é importante.- Bruce conversou brando comigo, levantando meu rosto para eu olhá-lo, mas ele não conseguiu esconder a preocupação, mesmo tentando esconder. Eu tinha sentado no canto do quarto, encolhida. -Não é importante.

-Ta- concordei, ele me deu a mão para me levantar, eu estava tonta. Aceitei. Voltamos para a cama, mas nenhum de nós tinha vontade de conversar. Bruce não tinha me pressionado.

Eu acabei dormindo com a cabeça formando um nó. Eu não entendia.

-Professora...- o sino interrompeu a conversa. A massa de alunos saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha.

Sozinha é bom, pensei, porque hoje tenho que terminar isso de uma vez. Eu sabia o que fazer.

Segui para a sala da diretora e abri à porta. Eu estudei cada movimento da mulher, ela não estava aqui nesse horário, ela voltaria por volta de cinco minutos, quando os alunos já teriam ido embora.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois a porta se abre. Me escondo atrás da porta e espero ela entrar e fechar a porta.

A diretora não percebe minha presença e caminha para a mesa, de costas para mim. Aproveitei sua distração e a paralisei com minha faca em sua garganta.

\- Onde esta?

-Muito espertinha, você. Mas uma professora não pode me enganar, czarina. Não vou te dar nada, eu sei que você não pode me matar.

-Vamos ver- desmaiei a mulher e a amarrei na cadeira, também tive o cuidado de verificar a porta trancada.

A cena ficou turva por um instante, mas logo pudi voltar a ouvir uns gemidos e voltei a ver tudo normalmente.

-Você quer mais ou vai me dizer o que quero saber?- a imagem daquela mulher estava irreconhecível. Havia sangue por toda parte. O cheiro era forte, mas eu não me incomodava, queria vê-la sangrando, aquele sangue saindo... Era lindo. O cheiro era delicioso.

-Este E Los Angeles. Com Rico. Não ... restaurante ...

-E Rico esta morto! Morreu num vulcão!

-Não. Ele esta vivo. Vive disfarçado. Eu juro!- ela estava fraca, mas seu desespero era tanto, que ela se esqueceu da dor e da fraqueza que devia estar sentindo.

-Se eu descobri que você esta mentindo para mim, vou matar sua filha- Me abaixei para ficar cara a cara com ela.

-Por favor, não envolva Antônia nisso. Ela só tem 3 anos.

-Não sou eu que tenho o poder de envolvê-la ou não nisso. É você! -fiz voz de pena, como se estivesse com remorso- Você sabe que se tivesse me dado a informação de primeira não estaria assim. Eu só espero que esteja falando a verdade, não queroter sujar minha faca duas vezes. É um saco ter que ficar limpando a minha faca. Eu prefiro ela com sangue, mas eu gosto de ver quando o sangue de outra pessoa suja ele de novo. Só não estou com muita vontade de ir até sua filha, matar ela e ter que limpar minha faca. Às vezes dá preguiça, né? -depois desse teatrinho resolvi dar um fim naquilo , então rasguei o pescoço dela num golpe preciso, seu sangue espirrou por todo lado.

Acordei suada, meu coração estava tamborilando forte no meu peito. Me sentei depressa, acordando Bruce.

-Natasha? Que aconteceu?- tampei meu rosto com as mãos. Minha cabeça estava doendo e, do nada, deu uma pontada mais forte. Tive um pequeno flash.

-Eu era professora de história.- respondi. Eu tremia, estava confusa com o sonho. Eu fiz aquilo? Matei a mulher? Meu pânico se expandiu. Será que eu matei a criança?

-O que... O que aconteceu?

Nada.

-Natasha! Não sou tão estúpido!

-Foi só um pesadelo.

-Não parece.

-Bruce, me desculpe se eu não consigo confessar para todos que eu já gostava de matar, ok?- falei, começando a enfraquecer e a soltar algumas lágrimas teimosas. Eu não entedia nada do sonho, mas tinha medo de descobri que tinham apagado minha mente. Aquilo sempre me apavorou, porque eu sabia que faziam, mas não sabia quando. Não sabia se já tinham feito. Não sabia se o que eu vivia era o que tinham implantado na minha cabeça. Eu tinha muito medo de descobrir a verdade. De acordar e perceber que tudo era ilusão da minha mente. Justo quando eu estava assim de ser feliz.

Bruce me abraçou, quase me pegando no colo, e começou a balaçar devagar, como se estivesse me ninando.

Eu estava em um choro forte. Rios de lágrimas caiam livremente em meu rosto enquanto eu soluçava.

-Não...- Bruce falava baixo- Calma, Nat. Me desculpe, não queria te magoar. Shh...- ele me puxou para deitar na cama de novo com ele. Meu rosto estava enterrado nele, molhando sua blusa.

-Bruce...- precisava de socorro daquilo. Quero alguém para me puxar disso. Urgente. Eu estava sufocando.

Depois de horas, consegui me acalmar. Ainda soltava alguns soluços involutários, mas estava com sono, muito sono. Me senti exausta Bruce continuava a me segurar firme e a acariciar meu cabelo.

Eu posso dormir tranquila por mais uma noite. Bruce não me odeia por ter tido prazer de matar. Não, ele estava ali depois de eu ter confessado algo imperdoável. Bruce estava comigo, não importa o que acontecesse. Ele era meu anjo pessoal. Agora eu tenho certeza do que eu vi nele: Ele era mesmo meu salvador. Meu anjo salvador!

* * *

 **Esse capitulo é o último, mas eu vou postar uma extra de como eles fugiram e chegaram na cabana. Essa fic é a introdução de outra, ou seja, vou fazer uma outra fic, que começa onde essa termina. Obrigado por ler :)**


End file.
